


the waves of the water mean nothing to me

by odetosleeps



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol, BaSICALLY JOSH AND TYLER ARE DRUNK and STUFF HAPPENS, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, IM TERRIBLE AT DESCRIPTIONS, M/M, its 2am, its cute though i swear, smut?? i wouldn't call it smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetosleeps/pseuds/odetosleeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mark's birthday and everyone's wasted. Including the two usually sober bandmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the waves of the water mean nothing to me

It had just turned 2am when Tyler spotted an overly-smiley Josh perched on a couch by himself. Tyler still had some kind of alcohol concoction in his hand when he decided it would be a good idea to launch himself into the empty space next to Josh.

As expected, the contents spilled all over Tyler's jeans.

"Fuck" He let out with a breathy laugh.

Tyler looked up to see the red-haired man propped up on one elbow staring right at him.

"Tyler Robert Joseph"

"Joshua.. William Dun?"

"H-How's your night going?" He slurred with a smirk.

"Hm well, aside from.. whatever this is all over me, it's going great!" 

He flashed Tyler a smile, you know one of those  _Josh Dun smiles._ "Hmph.." 

Tyler couldn't help but to burst into a fit of laughter. Josh looked like a puppy.

"What?" He giggled back.

"You look cute." Tyler was too drunk to even process what was coming out of his own mouth. "I mean you always look cute, but you look.. cute? Shit."

Josh threw his head back and let out a deep chuckle. Fuck, he looked hot.

Tyler had always found Josh attractive, but I mean, who wouldn't? The man was practically a living, breathing god.

Their laughter eventually died down and Josh suddenly had a very serious look on his face.

Tyler regained consciousness for a moment and realised he probably should not have just admitted that to his best friend. He was fucked.

Unexpectedly, Josh started to move forward; bringing his mouth up to Tyler's left ear. 

Tyler gulped. He may be drunk but he was fully aware of what was happening. 

"Hey.." He laughed softly in his ear, leaving chills running throughout all of Tyler's body. He reeked of liquor but somehow it was comforting.

Tyler would be lying if he said he wasn't turned on right now.

He took in a breath before continuing. "..Follow me"

He instantly grabbed Tyler's hand and pulled him up, not giving him much choice on his statement. He wasn't complaining.

Josh staggered whilst leading them to what looked liked the restroom. He nearly fell over twice which earned a laugh from Tyler both times.

The pair soon entered the 'what looked like it was empty' bathroom; still hand in hand.

Tyler was still wondering why Josh had brought him here.

The second the door shut, Josh recklessly backed Tyler up against the nearest wall and pushed their lips together.

If Tyler wasn't as intoxicated as he was right now then he'd most likely be freaking the fuck out. But of course, that wasn't the case.

The kiss heated up in a matter of seconds, tongues licking into mouths, hands gripping restricted areas, hips rocking and soft moans emerging from each others lips. They knew somewhere in the back of their minds that what they were doing was wrong, but none of that mattered in this moment. All they wanted  _needed_  was each other.

Unanticipatedly, one of the stalls open and none other than Mark Eshleman walks out.

"Holy shit, I fucking knew it!"

Tyler hastily pushed Josh off him and coughed. There was no way they could get themselves out of this one.

"Don't sweat it guys, I won't tell anyone" He slapped Josh on the back. "Shit, I owe a lot of people a lot of money. Best birthday present ever though!"

He then vanished through the door, leaving the two in a somewhat awkward situation.

"Um.." 

"Shut up Tyler"

With that, Josh pulled his bandmate in and crashed their mouths together once again. 

Tyler was already semi-hard but Josh made the situation 100x worse when he started grinding up against him.

"Fuck.. uh..Josh" Tyler managed to get out between breaths.

Josh made his way down Tyler's neck, trailing kisses and bruises he did. 

Josh promptly pulled away as Tyler let out a high-pitched moan.

"Tour bus?"

"Tour bus"

They both let out a laugh as they rushed to the vehicle. 

Their friendship was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm thirsty joshler trash. fight me


End file.
